As is known, kite design does not only cover flat kites, as kites are designed with different forms and geometries in representation of animals, aeroplanes, etc. Kites are assembled manually by placing, one by one, all the internal rods which make up the kite's structure. In many cases, this process can be confusing and the rods may be installed incorrectly, making the correct assembly of the kite in question impossible and requiring the removal of the rods and their correct reinstallation.
On the other hand, kites are always accompanied by lengthy installation manuals that the user is sometimes unable to understand, which means more problems and inconvenience. That is to say, the assembly and dismantling of a kite involves long periods of time and effort on behalf of the user, which complicates their subsequent use.